Ted Raimi
Ted Raimi (1965 - ) Film Deaths *''Evil Dead II (1987)'' [Possessed Henrietta]: Playing an undead/possessed woman (under heavy make-up, of course), "she" is shot in the head with a shotgun by Bruce Campbell. *''IntruderIntruder (1989)(1989)' ''(Night Crew: The Final Checkout) [Produce Joe]: Stabbed in the back of the head by Dan Hicks while Ted is chopping produce in the grocery store; his body is shown again later on when Elizabeth Cox discovers him. *Shocker (1989)' [Roy 'Pac Man' Stewart]: Slashed to death (off-screen) by Mitch Pileggi (possessing Sam Scarber's body). His body is shown afterwards when Peter Berg discovers him in a closet. (Thanks to Kyle) *''Darkman (1990)'' [Rick]: Run over by a lorry after Liam Neeson shoves Ted's head up through a manhole after interrogating him in the sewers. *''Wishmaster'' (1997) [Ed Finney]: Crushed to death when Joseph Pilato accidentally drops a large crate from a crane. (His death is later undone after Tammy Lauren tricks Andrew Divoff into undoing Andrew's release.) (Thanks to Anton) *''The Grudge (2004)'' [Alex]: Killed (off-screen) by the supernatural forces, after he encounters Yoko Maki's ghost/zombie. We only see his horrified expression before the scene cuts to Yoko; a subsequent news radio report confirms his death. (Thanks to Korey) *''Tales from the Crapper (2004)'' [Next Door Neighbor]: Impaled through the rectum with a rubber chicken by Julie Strain at a party. (Played for comic effect.) *''My Name is Bruce'' (2007) [Mills Todner/Wing/Sign Painter]: Playing a triple role, "Wing" is decapitated by James J. Peck as Bruce Campbell, Taylor Sharpe, and Grace Thorson look on in horror. "Sign Painter" has his throat slit by James; he dies after changing the number on the town's population sign to subtract himself. ("Mills" survives the movie.) (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Matt and Tommy) *''Midnight Meat Train (2008)'' [Randle Cooper]: Bludgeoned to death with a hammer (knocking Ted's eyes out of his head) by Vinnie Jones in the subway car, while Dan Callahan and Stephanie Mace look on in horror. (Thanks to Matt, Felecia, and Tommy) *''Angel of Death'' (2009) [Norton]: Accidentally decapitated by a shotgun blast to the head by Justin Huen as he's running away through a field, despite being bound and gagged. TV Deaths *''Twin Peaks: Vacations and Relations (1991)'' [Rusty Tomaski, Heavy Metal Youth]: Shot in the chest with an arrow by Kenneth Welsh, after Kenneth gets Ted to get inside a giant papier-mache chess piece. His body is shown afterwards (sticking out of the chess piece) when the police discover it inside a gazebo, and again at the start of the following episode (The Path to the Black Lodge). (Thanks to Johan and Adam) *''Xena, Warrior Princess: Been There, Done That (1997)'' [Joxer]: While caught in a time loop, he dies several times (but always returns when the day restarts in the morning). (1) Stabbed to death in a swordfight with a couple of villagers. (2) Shot with arrows (along with Lucy Lawless and Renee O'Connor) after he insults both feuding families in an attempt to unite them. (3) Impaled through the chest when Lucy throws her chakram at him in her anger over their previous death. *''Xena, Warrior Princess: Eve (2000) '[Joxer]: Stabbed through the chest by Adrienne Wilkinson. *Masters of Horror: The Damned Thing (2006)' [''Father Tulli]: Shot to death by Sean Patrick Flanery. *''Ash vs Evil Dead: Trapped Inside (2016)'' [Chet Kaminski]: Heart torn out by Ellen Sandweiss. *''Ash vs Evil Dead: Second Coming (2016)'' [Possessed Henrietta]: Head chainsawed off by Bruce Campbell. Gallery Rick's death (Darkman).png|Ted Raimi in Darkman tedraimi-talesfromthecrapper.jpg|Ted Raimi (with Julie Strain) in Tales from the Crapper tedraimi-intruder.jpg|Ted Raimi in Intruder Ted Raimi.png|Ted Raimi in Ash vs Evil Dead: Trapped Inside Notable Connections Brother of Sam Raimi Raimi, Ted Raimi, Ted Raimi, Ted Raimi, Ted Raimi, Ted Raimi, Ted Raimi, Ted Raimi, Ted Raimi, Ted Raimi, Ted Raimi, Ted Raimi, Ted Raimi, Ted Raimi, Ted Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Raimi, Ted Category:Death scenes by heart removal Category:Death scenes by sword Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Raimi, Ted Category:Death scenes by accident Category:People who died in a Evil Dead film Category:People who died in Sam Raimi Movies Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a David Lynch film or TV series Category:People who died in a The Grudge film Category:Actors who died in Clive Barker Movies Category:Twin Peaks Cast Category:Actors who died in Scott Spiegel Movies Category:Masters of Horror cast members Category:Evil Dead Cast Members Category:The Grudge Cast Members Category:CSI: NY Cast Members Category:Death scenes by chainsaw Category:People murdered by Ash Williams Category:People murdered by Kayako